Didn't Want To Tell You Yet
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Of course, Draco's lazy arse doesn't want to get out of bed. When a certain friend barges in, he doesn't really get a choice in the matter. (Written with several endings because I had too many ways to end it.)


**Written for the "We're in a Relationship" Competition. I wanted to do a different angle besides the whole "oh, yeah we're dating" thing. So, I ended up with this. Draco/Blaise telling Pansy.**

* * *

Draco opened his eyes groggily and groaned when he was hit with a bright light. He ignored the chuckle coming from the other side of the room. He ignored it when a pile of clothes was tossed onto his head. But he couldn't ignore the slap on his ass.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. Leaning up on his elbows, Draco turned to see Blaise smirking at him.

"Get up." Draco looked over him, taking in his defined torso, and smirked back at him. The gray eyed Slytherin rolled over and folded his arms behind his head.

"No thanks, I'm alright." Blaise narrowed his eyes at him and dropped the shirt he was holding. Of course, Draco still had that smug look on his face, but he knew how to take it off. Blaise internally rolled his eyes.

This is way too easy, he thought.

He walked over to the bed and lied down next to him. Without saying a word, he slowly dragged a hand up Draco's side and leaned down to place kisses on his neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to get up?" Blaise whispered. Draco gulped and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'm sure." Blaise chuckled, but continued to kiss his way up the boy's neck while his hand went lower. He could feel the way Draco shivered at his touch and his breath growing heavy. Before he could get any further, Draco rolled Blaise on is back and straddled him.

"You know I hate you, right?" he asked. Blaise smirked and put his hands on Draco's hips.

"Yeah, but you know I do it out of love." Draco rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss him. Of course, someone decided to barge right in instead of knocking.

"Draco, get up! It's time- What the bloody hell?!" Blaise pulled away, throwing his head back groaning. Draco sighed.

"Hello Pansy." Draco got off of his boyfriend and looked at the gaping girl in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell?!" she repeated. Draco couldn't help but muse how she looked like a fish with her wide eyes.

"Well, this wasn't how I planned it." Pansy glared at Blaise, as if she wanted him to spontaneously combust then and there.

"Planned what? Shagging my boyfriend?" The reaction was immediate. Pansy was thrown against the wall and as she slumped to the floor, Draco turned his head to see Blaise with wand in hand. His chocolate eyes were ablaze with hate. He sighed.

"First of all, bitch," Blaise stood up and walked over to her. "Draco is my boyfriend. He has never been and never will be yours. Secondly, don't barge into someone's room like you were raised in a damn barn. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less than a cow like you." Pansy gasped.

"We were planning on telling you calmly and like professionals, but," he pauses as he looks at her angrily, "I only agreed to do it because Draco asked me to be civilized. But I will not," he yelled as he looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow, "be civilized with someone who does not know the meaning of boundaries or no!"

Pansy stood up with tears streaming down her face.

"You're a backstabbing swine, Zambini!" Not missing a beat, said swine replied,

"And you're an ungrateful, slutty cow! Now get out so I can go back to being with _my_ boyfriend!"

Pansy looked to Draco for an answer and when she didn't see what she hoped for, she let out a sob and ran out of the room.

"And don't come back!" Blaise slammed the door and threw himself back on the bed. Draco, who was watching this exchange with mild amusement, sighed and kissed his cheek.

"You know I'm all yours, babe." Blaise grunted and turned to look at him.

"I'm so confused."

"Why?" The dark skinned boy gestured to the door.

"How the hell did she get into the boys' dorms?!"

* * *

**Alternate Ending:**

"Draco, get up! We need to be- What the bloody hell?!"

"Hello Pansy." Draco got off of his boyfriend and looked at the gaping girl in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell?!" she repeated.

"Um, what's going on here?" Blaise leaned up on his elbows and glared at her.

"What's it look like? I was snogging my boyfriend, which you kind of interrupted " Draco groaned internally. Blaise never was one for subtlety Pansy looked between the two for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, get your naked selves out of bed. Breakfast already started and I'm starving."

"No surprise there," Blaise mumbled. Draco smacked him on the chest and asked why she wasn't bothered by it.

"Are you kidding? I have like three gay cousins. Plus no offense Draco, but you never seemed straight to me." Blaise busted into laughter, not even stopping when Draco scowled at him.

"We'll be out in a bit." Pansy giggled, but left anyway. Blaise wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as Draco got up to get dressed.

"You gotta admit it was funny, babe." He was immediately hit in the face with a shirt.

"Get up and get dressed." Draco said. Blaise smirked and lied down.

"No thanks, I'm alright."

* * *

**_Alternate_ Alternate Ending:**

As Draco and Blaise started becoming more and more into themselves, Pansy walked to the door.

"Draco! Time to eat!" she said while opening the door. The sight of one of her best friends straddling another was not what she wanted to see first thing in the morning. She stood there with her jaw dropped, not knowing what to say. Thank Merlin, Daphne had walked by in that moment.

"Hey Pans, what are you-" Daphne stood silent for a moment before pulling her friend gently from the room and closing the door.

"Daph! Did you- what- Draco and Blaise were- Daphne!" Said girl laughed. "It's not funny! Did you see them?"

"Of course I saw them."

"Then why aren't you as shocked as I am?" Pansy exclaimed. Daphne shrugged.

"I already knew. They've been dating for almost two school years." Her words sent a sock of betrayal through her and Pansy couldn't hide the hurt from showing.

"They told you?"

"No, I just so happened to run into a spot they were snogging in when I was with Theo." Pansy sighed in relief. That made more sense.

"Well, at least Blaise isn't being player for real anymore."

"I know. Come on, I've got to go yell at Theo for trying to get up into the girls' dorms."

"That's a rule I'll never understand when it's vise-versa."

* * *

**I couldn't decide on an ending because I wanted to add Daphne for some odd reason.**


End file.
